Malifect Empire
History The Malifect empire is a race of powerful psionic individuals where even the most average member of their society would be considered extremely gifted and powerful compared to other races. Originally the Malifect were unified and for the most part peaceful among themselves. All Malifect were originally black with purple hues and stripes which depicted their original neutral ideologies. The Malifect had a council of multiple leaders that dictated how the empire ran and what rules it had to follow which for the most part kept them from interacting with any other species. For pretty much the Malifects entire history they have had pretty strong psionic abilities even before they became space faring. Reproduction The Malifect have no genitalia because they were edited out of their dna which makes all Malifect genderless, the reason behind this was physical sex kept them as animals and the Malifect viewed themselves as above animals. The Malifect still experience love though and Malifect partnerships are still unaffected by the removal of sex organs. All Malifect partnerships are based on love and compassion and the act of reproduction is done far differently. To reproduce a Malifect couple must perform a ritual where their mind and body meet at a point between the two and this union spawns a child that is born from a tiny piece of their consciousness. This reproduction ritual is a difficult process and most couple don't succeed the vast majority of the time, however when the ritual is successful a child with both the parents traits is spawned. The Malifect view this mating ritual as pure and free of corruption and perversion of the body. The Cleansing 6.8 million years ago the Grox had a massive empire that span across most of the galaxy which is unlike today where they mainly live in the galactic center. The Grox were on a murderous life destroying campaign that they called The Cleansing that lasted for 2000 years. The Cleansing removed about 20% of planets containing life from the galaxy until the Grox met the Malifect empire. The Grox were totally unprepared for a species as well developed as the Malifect and their technology was quickly overwhelmed by the psionic abilities exhibited by the Malifect. The Malifect realized that the Grox were a serious threat to life in the galaxy and decided that they had to do something to stop them. This is the first time in the 0.2 million years of the Malifects existence that they outright attacked another civilization. Over the next 20,000 years the Malifect destroyed the Grox one planet after the other until the Grox retreated back to the Galactic Core. Once the Grox were forced to the Galactic Core the Malifect decided that they taught the Grox enough of a lesson that they would stop their evil conquest of life baring planets. Once the Grox realized that the Malifect demanded they stay near the Galactic Core the Grox went into a huge dormant stage where they expanded very slowly around the core and kept the killing of life to a bare minimum. It wasnt until recently in galactic history that the Grox are starting to slip back into their old ways. The Great Divide This period marks the first internal conflict within the Malifect empire. After The Cleansing many different Ideologies within the Malifect populace began to surface and two of them eventually became the most dominant of these ideologies. The Adolum and Daelmathion Ideologies soon consumed all the rest and became the two remaining ideologies that split the Malifect into two parties. For the next 30,000 years the two parties would exist peacefully among each other but eventually the ideologies would seep into the council and divide the council which made it almost impossible for them to pass new laws. Once new laws could never be agreed on there was great unrest and eventually violence sparked between the two ideologies. This fighting lasted for 2500 years until finally the Daelmathion left all the Malifect planets and started their own colonies far away. The Adolum were left to rebuild the Malifect empire which was left in shambles due to all the violence and destruction. This is the point where the Adolum and Daelmathion became their own separate factions with their own laws and domains. The leaders of each faction were originally part of the Malifect council. Adolum Faction The Adolum are the most peaceful of the two factions and they have inherited their home planet of Mavial which they now renamed Amoor in honor of their faction change. After the Daelmathion left planet Mavial and the other Malifect controlled planets the Adolum spent many years fixing the damage their war caused. Most of the Malifect government and infrastructure was intact but needed a complete overhaul. After 500 years all the Adolum worlds were completely rebuilt and all remnants of the war were swept away. 8 Adolum leaders remained after the war and many new laws that would ensure peace were passed, eventually the Adolum entered a golden age of peace and prosperity. During this period of peace the Adolum's outer appearance changed from black and purple to black and teal. 4000 years later the Daelmathion decided to attack one of the Adolum's outer rim worlds, thus began the war between the Adolum and Daelmathion that has kept going on and still is going on today. After 4 million years of battle only the 3 most powerful of the Adolum's leadership remained. The 3 remaining leaders decided that in order to keep the Adolum government from dwindling even further they had to merge their consciousness' into one, thus The Three were born. The three merged into one collective consciousness that could do more together then they ever could separated. The amount of power that The Three had amassed was so impressive that even Daelmathion feared to meet them on the battle field. Over time The Three amassed so much psionic potential that their body could no longer contain all of it. The Three separated their body into three parts and each part named itself after one of the original Adolum leaders, those leaders were Gholraz, Ubarus and Drakzoul. All though physically separate their minds were still connected as one but could each be at different physical locations while still retaining the power of all three. The existence of The Three has kept the Adolum from being destroyed by the Daelmathion as the Daelmathion's path of ascension has made it so only the most powerful Malifect survive which is unlike the Adolum who have compassion for each member of their faction regardless of their psionic potential. Daelmathion Faction After the Daelmathion had enough of the Adolum and the councils inability to act they decided to leave all the old Malifect worlds and find their own. The major thing that separates the Daelmathion from the Adolum is their quest for power and the path of ascension. Dathyr is the name of the battle that takes place between two Daelmathion individuals where the individual that declares Dathyr can either rise in rank by killing his opponent or dies. Dathyr is an essential part of the path of ascension and the culling of the weaker members of Daelmathion society. After 4000 years of restructuring the power caste and claiming a sizable amount of planets the Daelmathion decided it was time to rekindle the war between the Adolum and Daelmathion so that the Daelmathion would be the dominant Malifect faction. The Daelmathion unlike the Adolum only has 1 leader who is the most powerful member of the Daelmathion. Malor was the leader of the Daelmathion faction for 2 million years before he was eventually replaced by Gaalus. Gaalus continued the war with the Adolum for another 1 million years before being replaced by Tythalogg. During Tythalogg's leadership the war started to heat up even more then with the previous leaders as Tythalogg was much more ruthless and cunning than those before him. During this time is when Tythalogg had a successful mating ritual with his partner Hateulgus and created a Daelmathion child that would eventually become the dreaded Idolus. Tythalogg's rule over the Daelmathion lasted for 2 million years until he was eventually defeated by his child Idolus. Idolus' being the offspring of the two most powerful Daelmathion quickly became the most powerful Daelmathion of all time. Idolus power rose above even The Three however Idolus' greatest mistake was how deep and corrupting his lust for power was. Idolus then attempted to kill other high ranking Daelmathion outside of Dathyr which eventually caused him to be outcasted from Daelmathion society. With Idolus out of the picture Seethus who was the next in line took control of the Daelmathion. With the destruction of the Daelmathion hierarchy the Adolum had their chance to destroy the Daelmathion for good but luckily Idolus' rampage was a far more serious matter to attend to. Unable to defeat Idolus by themselves the Adolum turned to the Daelmathion who despite their great loss in power had no choice but to help the Adolum. ------Imprisonment of Idolus------- The war between the Adolum and the Daelmathion had officially ended and the war between the two factions and Idolus began to increase his power against the two factions. Idolus created psionicly infused abominations to fight the Adolum and Daelmathion forces. Eventually the Adolum and Daelmathion got the upper hand an cornered Idolus but unfortunately were unable to destroy him completely. The two factions had to create an artificial dimension that was cut off from the real world and cast Idolus into it. This artificial dimension acted as a prison since Idolus could not use his powers to tap into any other dimensions. ------The Aftermath------ With the defeat of Idolus the Adolum decided to officially end the war between themselves and the Daelmathion. The Daelmathion went back to their worlds in defeat and over time that defeat festered and turned to rage. Although grateful for the Adolums mercy Seethus was greatly angered over the fact that their victory over the Adolum was stopped by Idolus and wished to resume the war eventually. Seethus wanted to make the Daelmathion powerful again so he decided the best way to do that was to preform multiple mating rituals so he could create powerful offspring that would make the Daelmathion a force to be reckoned with once again. Over a million years Seethus' offspring indeed became powerful members of the Daelmathion faction and quickly rose in the ranks. The Daelmathion due to Seethus have once again become a powerful force in the galaxy. The Adolum grew scared of the Daelmathions power which they described as greater than the Pre-Idolus era and ended the truce between the two factions and sparked another war. This war is still going on today.Category:Empires